Tsunade's Store
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: Jiraiya is cought peeking into the womans hot spring...again. So Tsunade thinks of a plan to make him see gay. Part of my new store series. Can be read alone


So I just finished my wonderful, lovely, 3ed Twisted Ending New Store story. So now I have several Naruto stories. J I have Hinata X Naruto, Neji X Tenten, and Iruka. This Is my fourth surprise ending story. Hope u enjoy it!

Places for Tsunade and Jiraiya

Jiraiya grinned and continued to peek through the hole into the hot springs. A light blush covered his face as he wrote down notes on his notepad. He raised his head again, getting ready to peek all over again when he realized there was a shadow towering over him. He looked up, raising his hand over his eyes to block the sun from entering his eyes. His eyes widened and he took a audible gulp

"Well, you look lovely Lady Tsunade. I'm just doing some research. Don't worry." He chuckled nervously. He continued looking at Tsunade and his faced paled. Tsunade looked at him, her face red with anger.

"How many times have I told you not to peek in the girls' hot springs!" She growled, as she raised her fist. "I have already received many complaints from the poor girls, you've been spying on so now I will have to punish you severely." Jiraiya started to shake uncontrollably.

Tsunade grabbed his earlobe and started to drag Jiraiya to her office. After about fifteen minutes of the constant dragging, they arrived at her office. Tsunade threw Jiraiya into a cage and sat down onto her chair. She grinned devilishly and started to work on some of her paperwork.

"Do you remember those magazines I used to read when I was smaller? You know, the ones you used to get inspiration from? Well, they opened up a new shop in the dark alley about a mile from here. I need you to go get me some. After all, I'm sure you wont mind acting gay for me." She grinned impishly. Jiraiya's face not only paled but turned into a sickly green color.

"No. No, I refuse. Do you realize what would happen if my readers thought I was gay? I can't get those magazines. The women would forever laugh and the men would never read my Icha Icha Novels again!" He yelled. He grabbed the bars of his cage and gripped them tightly.

"You will. If not, I will dress you up in a maid outfit and give you to the female public and let them know that you like to peek in the girls hot spring and write naughty stories about them." She hissed as she stood up, grabbing an item out of her closet. It was a very…revealing skimpy maids outfit. It was strapless, and only went to mid thigh. It was also made of a very sheer material, so it was almost see through. Jiraiya let go of the bars of his cage and moved to the very far corner, to try and escape the terrifying woman in front of him. She looked at him in with a evil twinkle in her eye.

"Fine. I will go." He said, realizing that he could just leave after escaping her office. Tsunade smiled.

"Okay. I will let you go on one condition. Give me your manuscript. It's insurance that you will come back." She said, knowing ho the ero-sannin thought. Jiraiya groaned in annoyance.

"Fine…" He cried as he reached into his jacket. He grabbed a bunch of papers and gave them to her. Tsunade smiled and gave Jiraiya twenty-five dollars.

"Now just go pick up my magazine and get back here soon." Tsunade demanded. Jiraiya groaned as she lifted the cage off of him. He stood up and grimaced as he slowly walked out of the door, money in hand. He continued outside and walked down the street. He came across the dark alleyway that Tsunade had mentioned. His eyes grew wide in horror as he saw the sign, confirming that he was in his worst nightmare. These magazines were very popular with gay men and young women. He walked in and looked around. There were many women in the store and all were laughing at him. He went to the man behind the counter and saw Sai as the teller. He chuckled.

"I'm here for Tsunade's usual." He asked, blushing. Sai started to laugh.

"My, my, is the Great Sannin Jiraiya going gay?" He asked. Jiraiya growled.

"No! I'm here to pick up the magazine for Tsunade." He protested. Sai just continued to laugh and grabbed the magazine from behind the counter.

"Here you go." He said, handing him the magazine in a brown paper bag. "Don't worry, I will help tell Naruto that you went gay and want to find boyfriend." He laughed loudly as Jiraiya left.

Jiraiya grumbled and walked sluggishly to Tsunade's office. HE went in, slammed the door, and threw the magazine at her. She caught it with ease and smiled at him.

"You knew Sai was working there, didn't you?" He accused. She laughed.

"Yeah. Thank you forgoing for me!" She giggled "Here's your manuscript. I want to read my new Shojo Beat. I haven't read a romance story in ages. Thank you for going to the Romance store for women for me!"

Jiraiya just continued to pout.


End file.
